Legendary Whirlpool Trainer
by kyokasuigetsutotsuka
Summary: Professor Oak found a small baby holding onto a Pokemon Egg on his door step one fateful day, and he decided to raise him as his own grandson. Oak knew almost nothing about they boy's heritage, all he knew was that the title of his father, was the Uzukage. Naruto x Joy x Jenny! Strong Trainer Naruto
1. Start of a Journey

I Don't Own Naruto or Pokemon!

Oak Legend Chapter 1

* * *

In a small area of the Kanto region, a small town called Pallet was just beginning to wake up. inside the little haven lived one of the most revered and known Pokemon researcher of all time, Professor Samuel Oak. His lab stands out in Pallet Town for its wind turbine, the three windows of the inner balcony, and for the four windows of the second floor. The main floor was mainly for storage purposes, mostly for Pokemon food and Poke-balls.

Acres around from the main building were surrounding fields of various habitats suitable for many kinds of Pokemon. Hordes of Tauros and Ponyta were stampeding throughtout the area as they cried out in unison. The many ponds of the research area were filled with many water Pokemon and the water was lively with activity. The grassey fields were populated by many different types of Pokemon, ranging from Rattatas to bright sunlight with mild climate created a great environment for the Pokemon and allowed them to live in the natural habitate while being researched by Professor Oak.

The Professor was at the front door of his house, he was dressed in brown pants, a red dress shirt and a white lab coat. He stepped into his brown leather shoes and was about to leave his home to feed some of his Pokemon. Samuel Oak was not very old, only in his early fifties, but he was already known as one of the men that knew about Pokemon the most and has the most passion about his work. Many of his students came out into the world to make names for themselves, and all of them must admitted that their teacher had taught them all knew.

"Ah, another beautiful day..." whispered the Professor to himself as he looked around his peaceful home. Pallet town is small, there are only about three hundred people in total living in it, and most of them are farmers. Despite all his fame and money, Oak prefers to live in a quiet and secluded place so he can focus on his research and family.

Oak walked out of his house and headed towards his fields, but he stopped in his tracked when he saw a masket in front of his Gate. He heard a faint cry from his position and quickly ran over, and much to his own shock, there was a human baby inside the basket. The babe was crying loudly and he had no clothes on, the Professor quickly gathered the basket in his arms and ran back into the house. He looked down at the baby closer and found that he was holding an egg close to his own body, and by the looks of it, it i was a Pokemon egg.

"Who would leave such a cute baby alone?" The baby had short blonde hair that was beginning to show and bright azure eyes. Based on his size Oak assumed that he was about one month old, and was a healthy boy, there were no signs of malnourishment. The Professor tried to remove the egg from the boy's arms but the babe was fighting him for it, so the middle aged man lifted the entire baby out of the basket and laid him down on his bed. Luckily for the baby, his grandson was about the same age as the babe so he grabbed a set of his clothes to use.

"Its alright little one..." Oak patted the boy's back and slowly calmed him down. After a few minutes the baby slowly calmed down and settled in Oak's arms and fell asleep. Oak carefully clothed the boy in a blue baby suit and let him rest on the bed.

With a sigh Oak turned to the egg that was back in the basket, it was big even for Pokemon egg and had blue strips on the sides. Oak picked up the egg and felt that it was warm indicating that it will hatch soon. Oak then saw a letter on the bottom of the basket and quickly grabbed it.

_Dear Professor Oak..._

_Please take care of little Naruto for me...I am his father bit I am dying and I know that you will take good care of my son._

_The Pokemon Egg I left for Naruto is his birthright and will be one of his best Pokemon in the future..._

_Thank you Professor...and please help a dying father of this favor..._

_Uzukage..._

Professor Oak sighed as he placed the letter on his table and sat down besides the baby on the bed. It was peacefully sleeping with his hands besides his face. Oak smiled at the boy and rubbed the top of his head. "Since I have to raise Gary alone anyway, I'll take you as my grandon as well...Naruto..."

* * *

**Five Years Later **

"Come on Nii-san, you are so slow!" cried a blonde boy as he ran across one of his grandfather's fields holding one bag of water pokemon food. He was Naruto, and he was tall for a boy his age. Despite his normally cheerful attitude, his favourite color is black, so he usually wears black clothes. Naruto was wearing black sandals with black pants and a black muscle shirt.

"W-Wait up N-Naruto!" replied the other grandson of Oak, Gary. He was about half a year older than Naruto but was a little shorter then his little brother. Gary had brown hair that was almost as spikey as Naruto's, and was wearing a blue shirt with green pants, he was also carrying a bag of Pokemon food.

Naruto ignored his brother and ran ahead at full speed, to unknown reasons Naruto always had more stamina than the other children and would have a tougher body. When ever the boys meet up to play sports, Naruto would always be the one to win because he was the fastest and strongest.

"You need to run more Nii-san or you will never catch me!" Naruto had an angular face and a lighter skin tone compared to his adopted family, his hair was naturally spikey and he had two bangs framing the sides of his face. Gary gave up after a while and just kept a slow pace as he continued his way to feel the Pokemon while Naruto was already there at the destination.

'Time for lunch everybody!" Naruto smiled brightly before he threw the bag of food into the air. "Help spread the the food out Tsuki-chan!" Then a bird like Pokemon caught the bag with it's legs and threw the contents into the water. This was Naruto's Pokemon that hatched out of the egg from his childhood, it is the legendary Pokemon, Lugia.

Lugia's colors are primarily pale silver-white, but have blue undersides with slightly varying tones. It has a somewhat beak-like, ridged mouth, although it does have teeth on their lower jaw. It's head has a point to the back, and it's eyes have pointed blue or black spikes on them. Lugia has a long slender neck and it's body is smooth and streamlined, with the exception of dark blue or black spike-like protrusions which run down the length of it's back, and two smaller ones on the ends of it's tails. It also has large wings that resemble hands.

Professor Oak was astonished when Naruto's Pokemon egg hatched to reveal a Lugia, the legendary Pokemon. Until then Oak thought that there was a possibility that Lugia was just a myth, but seeing that Naruto has one made the man believe that most of the mythical Pokemon actually do exist. Oak had done many research about Lugia and found out that it is a Psychic and Flying Pokemon that had an unfathomable amount of hidden power. Not much was known about Lugia so Oak couldn't research anymore, but he hopes that one day his grandson would be able to unlock the secrets of Lugia.

Lugia finished with the bag of food and flew back to Naruto, it was still very young so it was about the same size as Naruto. "Luuuuu" cried Lugia as it snuggled into Naruto.

"Thanks Tsuki-chan!" Naruto laughed as he hugged Lugia around it's long neck. he had named Lugia after the Japanese Moon Goddess, Tsukiyomi, the young boy didn't know that stories behind the Goddess but he said the Lugia reminded him of the moon so he decided to name it that.

Naruto along with Gary and their friend Ash all want to be Pokemon trainers when they grow up, so Naruto had started to train with Tsukiyomi based on the knowledge he got from the books that he read. Ever since he was young Naruto had been fascinated about Lugia and had been reading many books to figure out the attacks Lugia could do and he had done quite a good job according to his grandfather.

"You suck Naruto!" muttered an annoyed Gary as he finally arrives at the pond, he was out of breath and had shaky ahnds because of the heavy bag of food.

Naruto smiled back at his brother with Tsukiyomi. "It's not my fault that you are so slow..." Naruto chuckled at the angry look on Gary's face. "But at least you are faster than Ash."

Gary just grumbled before he got to work...

* * *

**Pallet Town Park **

Gary and Naruto were sitting on a bench enjoying some popsicles as they waited for their friend Ash, who was a boy their age that lived just down the block from them. Tsukiyomi was flying happily above it's master while enjoying a popsicle of it's own...many of the other children at the park would stare at Tsukiyomi as they rarely get to see any Pokemon.

As a legendary Pokemon, Lugia was very sought out throughout the world by many people, but since Pallet Town was so small and secluded, nobody save for the people in town would know about Tsukiyomi's existence, therefore it would be safe for it to fly around everywhere with Naruto.

Gary looked over at his brother. "Hey Naruto, since you already have Tsuki, are you going to take another starter Pokemon when we turn ten?"

Naruto finished his snack before he looked over at Gary. "I'm want to get a Charmander...Grandpa told be that many people outside might try to steal Tsuki-chan from me, so I will need some other Pokemon to protect us." Naruto was very scared at the thought of losing his best friend, so he would get as strong as possible to protect his Tsuki-chan.

"Hey guys!" cried a voice from down the street, and the two Oak boys looked over and saw Ash running towards them. Ash was shorter then the Gary and Naruto and had a darker skin tone. his hair was wide and untamed, and he always wore a hat outside of his house. Naruto had been friends with Ash since they were two years old, both of them had the same amount of love and passion for Pokemon and share similar philosophy about training Pokemon.

"Whats up Ash?" said Naruto as he smiled at his friend, while Gary just smirked before looking away.

Ash smiled at his friends before waving at Tsukiyomi above him. "Sorry I'm late, I had to finish some chores..."

Naruto waved him off. "Don't worry about it Ash, we both know your mom is a slave-driver when it comes to chores." The blonde boy shivered at the thought of helping his Aunt Delia around the house.

Gary looked at Ash with a condesending smirk. "Well Ashy-boy, its nice that you are helping your mommy~" Ash growled at the taller boy.

Naruto sighed, it was always like this with Gary and Ash, they were both friends but wouldn't act like it. "That's enough Nii-san, stop mocking Ash."

Gary sighed before he looked at his brother. "You know Naruto, I'm the older brother so you should be listening to me."

Naruto smirked at him. "But you don't act like the older brother...and besides, its only by less than a year." Naruto helped Gary with all sorts of things, such as chores and homework that their Grandfather gave them.

Gary grumbled before he sat back down on the bench as Ash chuckled. "So, what are you guys talking about?"

Naruto smiled before both he and Ash sat down. "We were talking about what starter Pokemon to choose."

Ash's eyes brightened at the topic. "I want squirtle!"

Gary scoffed. "Why is that?"

Ash looked back at Gary with a blank expression and was silent for a few seconds. "I...I'm not really sure...I guess that I find it cool."

Gary just smirked at Ash. "You are an idiot Ashy-boy." Ash glared at Gary and was about to yell at him but Naruto interupted.

Naruto place a hand on Ash's shoulder. "Squirtle is a good choice, it has good offense and defense, and it's evolve form Blastoise is very strong."

Ash smiled and nodded as Gary smiled. "You better thank my brother for telling you all these things...I take it you never read about Pokemon."

Ash once again glared at Gary. "Well you don't know these thing either, only Naruto knows these things."

Gary chuckled before he waved the boy off, making Ash even madder. Naruto just chuckled awkwardly in between and Ash decided to ignore Gary. "So what Pokemon are you going to choose Naruto?"

Naruto smiled at Ash. "I'm going to choose a Charmander!"

Ash looked back and asked. "Why?"

Naruto looked up at Tsukiyomi and smiled. "Since Tsuki-chan can use Water, Psychic and Flying techniques, I would need a Pokemon to battle against a grass or electric type Pokemon, so the fire type attacks of Charmander would be perfect. Not to mention it's evolved form Charizard is very strong." Ash and Gary were surprised at the extensive thought Naruto had already put into picking his starter Pokemon. "I'm going to train Charmander to be as strong as Tsuki-chan..."

Ash smiled brightly and looked up at the sky. "I can't wait to start my own Pokemon journey, I'm going to be the world's greatest Pokemon master!" cried Ash as he pumped his fist into the air.

Gary stood up and looked at Ash. "I'm going to beat you and become a better Pokemon Master!" Ash glared at the boy again and they started to fight on the ground, but it was nothing serious.

Naruto shook his head and sighed at his two friends as he walked over to the edge of the park where Tsukiyomi landed shortly after finishing it's snack. Naruto smiled at his best friend and patted it on the neck, the legendary bird leaned into Naruto's touch and purred in content.

"I will be a pokemon master with you by my side Tsuki-chan..."

* * *

**Five Years Later**

Professor Oak's lab was filled to the brim with young aspiring Pokemon trainers as it was the day this year's ten year olds to start their Pokemon journey. Within the group were Naruto, Ash, and Gary.

Gary went to the lab as early as possible and he certainly was closer than everyone, so he got the Pokemon he wanted; a Squirtle.

Naruto was just as excited but he went a little later than Gary, but he still got the Charmander he wanted. Naruto's Charmander was not a normal Pokemon, for some reason it was the only one that had a genetic change, it was physically the same as the rest of it's kind but it looked very different.

It's skin was as black as night and it's flame and eyes were as crimson as blood. Most people thought that Naruto was strange to want such a Pokemon, but Naruto really thought that it looked really cool. Professor Oak couldn't figure out why that only one Charmander was born so differently than the others, but he had checked it's vitals and found that it was just as healthy as it's peers. It's crimson flames were in fact even hotter than the normal orange flames. Following his trend of naming Pokemon after Japanese Gods, Naruto name his new black Charmander; Amateratsu.

Most people were gathered at the front of the town where all of the trainers would depart from, many parents were also there.

Gary stood besides a bunch of girls while Naruto stood besides his grandfather. The blonde Oak had Tsukiyomi inside a Pokeball that he attached to a necklace and his new black Charmander attached to his belt. Naruto hadn't change since his youth and was still wearing black clothing, which consisted of black hiking boots, black jeans, a muscle shirt and a black combat vest. Naruto also had a black leather backpack slung over his right shoulder, which held his money, food and Pokedex.

Many of the girls blushed when they looked at the blonde boy, and most of the older women absentmindedly thought that Naruto would grow up to be an incredibly handsome man. Naruto was at the age when he would start to be attracted to girls, but none of the girls he knows interest him, they were all loud and annoying, and had no passion about Pokemon.

Gary walked over to Naruto with his girls. "I'm going to head out now Naruto, Gramps!"

Oak smiled down at the young man. "You be careful out there Gary..." his tone was clearly worried.

Naruto nodded and smiled at his brother, they had decided to go their separate ways instead of traveling together so that they would be able to learn more and meet more friends. Naruto prefer to walk to the towns and cities but Gary decided to buy a car so he could drive everywhere, Naruto sighed at his brother's high profile and huberous behavior, but Gary had been like that ever since he could remember.

"Good Luck Nii-san, I'll see you later." said Naruto to his brother with a smile.

Gary nodded with a rare friendly smile. "You got it bro..." with that Gary drove off into the distance along with some girls.

Naruto looked back at his grandfather with a warm smile. "Well...I'm going to go now too Grandpa..."

Oak nodded and smiled at his grandson, and ruffled his hair like he use to when Naruto was really young. "I have faith in you..." Oak was worried for Naruto even more so than Gary, as Naruto was basically a walking target with a Lugia in his company, many people would try to steal Lugia from him, but the Professor had faith that Naruto would become strong enough to protect himself and his Pokemon.

Naruto nodded and stepped back, his smile never leaving his face as he looked at all the people there for them. _'I'm going to miss home...' _Naruto took one last look at Pallet Town before he turned the other way.

Turning his head to look at Oak. "I'll see you later..." Stretching his arms out with a thumbs-up, Naruto ran off into the distance...

* * *

Naruto was walking through a large grassy field with his hands in his pockets while thinking about his future. Even with his deep thoughts Naruto had taken notice of the beautiful scenery around him, everything was green and quiet, the only sounds were the winds blowing through the leaves and the crisp ruffling of the long grass.

Naruto entangle his fingers behind his head and sighed into the sky, he had decided to challenge the Pokemon League, and if he does he would have to earn the minimun of eight gym badges in the Kanto Region and before he does that he must ensure that his Pokemon are strong enought to battle with the Gym leaders.

It took another few hours of walking until Naruto took a break, he laid down his things next to a tree and looked back at a clearing. It was a small field surrounded by four faces of forest, the grass was short and there were patches of dirt throughtout the area, making it safe to build a campfire, so Naruto decided to set up his camp for the night.

Taking Amateratsu's Pokeball from his belt he threw it to the middle of the field.

"Come on out Amateratsu!"

The ball opened to reveal Naruto's Charmander in all it's glory, it crimson flame was as bright as ever. The fire Pokemon looked over at his master and smiled at him, then he ran towards Naruto and rubbed it's face into Naruto's body.

Naruto smiled down at his new friend and patted his head. "Okay Ama-kun, we have some training to do before we continue our journey..." Naruto then threw Tsukiyomi's Pokeball into the midst of the field, and after a bright entrance, the legendary bird revealed itself to the world.

"Luuu" cried Lugia melodically as it smiled at it's master.

Naruto walked over to his best friend and rubbed it's neck. "Tsuki-chan this is our new friend, his name is Amateratsu...or Ama-kun." said Naruto gently as Lugia looked Amateratsu with narrowed eyes.

The Charmander was intimidated by the bigger Pokemon, over the last few years Lugia had grown to almost seven feet tall. Tsukiyomi slowly glided over to Charmander and gave him a few sniffs as it cirlced him, but soon Lugia smiled at Amateratsu and greeted it. "Luuu...Gi..."

Amateratsu smiled back at the legendary Pokemon. "Char...Charmander..."

Naruto smiled at the quick bond and clapped his hands together. "Okay, we all have to train hard in order to beat the powerful opponents we have to face in the future, so the two of you need to focus now!" Naruto turned serious and looked at his two Pokemon. "The two of you will spar against each other, I know that Tsuki-chan will win, but I need to figure out the strengths and weaknesses of Amateratsu." Tsukiyomi flew into the air and hovered above Amateratsu as the Charmander kept the stronger Pokemon in his eyes.

Naruto used his Pokedex to get the list of attacks Charmander should know. "Okay Amateratsu, Ember!" Charmander spun around quickly and sparks flew from its tail, the tiny bolts of fire shot at every direction. Naruto deduced that the attack was not suitable for causing major damage, but would be great to use when cornered by another Pokemon. But if Amateratsu could focus his flame more on it's tail, he could make his ember attack a close range technique to raise the damage.

Naruto smiled at his new Pokemon. "Okay Amateratsu...lets keep going!"

* * *

Just a few hundred meters away from Naruto's location was a pretty pink haired girl that was about the same age. She had curly pink hair that framed her forehead and two circle pony tails cascading down her back, she was wearing a long sleeved black shirt, a pink skirt, and a pair of pink boots with knee high pink socks.

A beautiful smile graced her face as she held a small Pokemon in her arms, her bright blue eyes shimmered as the Pokemon snuggled into her. "Oh you are so cute!" The girl was holding a small Squirtle that she had just received from Professor Oak, she was late to the Lab, but she got the last Squirtle avalible, so she was not going to complain. The girl rubbed her face against her Pokemon and giggled as she did so. "I'm going to call you...Umi-chan!"

"Squirtle!" The water Pokemon waved her hands in joy and jumped around in the girl's arms.

"You are my first Pokemon, but don't worry, my kaa-chan had taught my everything about taking care of Pokemon." The girl was from the Joy family, where most of it's members are the many Nurse Joys around the world, but this girl chose to go a different path, she wanted to be a Pokemon Trainer and Coordinator. Her mother encouraged her to follow her dreams as there were many Joys and many nurses, but she would be the first Joy to be a trainer and coodinator. Unlike all of her other relatives, she wanted to do more than to take care of Pokemon, she wants to raise her own Pokemon and grow along with them, and choosing to be a trainer and coordinator can provide all that.

The girl skipped happily as she held Squirtle above her head. "With how cute you are, I'm sure that we will win every Pokemon Contest we attend!" The girl already checked that there were many Gyms and Contest Halls in the Kanto region, so she could travel all over the place as she trains and competes.

"Squirtle Squirt" happily cried the Squirtle at her master.

The girl suddenly stopped in her tracks when she heard something chirp to the side of the forest. "Hey...I think that's a Spearow..." True to her word there was a Spearow resting next to some trees alone. "This is our chance Umi-chan..."

She placed Squirtle on the ground and stepped back, reaching into her pack she pulled out her new Pokedex and scanned Spearow, she found out that it was a flying type Pokemon. "Okay Umi-chan, Water Gun!" Squirtle lifted her arms and breathed in before it focus her body and blew a strong stream of water at the Spearow. The bird cried out in fright and pain, and flew back into the tree, it was already down for the count.

The girl jumped up in joy. "Yes! Great job Umi-chan!" She pulled out a Pokeball from her pack and kissed it lightly for good luck. "My first catch!" She threw the ball at the wet and weak Spearow, but before the ball hit it's mark another Spearow knocked it away with a Tackle attack.

The girl was surprised and jumped back a little. "Hey!" This one was bigger than the last one and looked much stronger. "Umi-chan, Water Gun again!" Squirtle shot another blast of water at the second bird but this Spearow was much faster and dodged it just in time. It flew into the air before it cried out and dived towards Umi-chan. Before the girl could call out another attack the Spearow landed a devastating Wing Attack on Squirtle.

"Umi-chan!" cried the girl before she ran toward her Pokemon, she quickly lifted him into her arms and saw the his forehead was injured. She cried out in fight was more Spearow started to land on the tree around her and glare at her with gleams in their eyes. She learnt during her studies that Spearows would often travel in pacts and are very protective of their own kind, she must have attack one of their young so now all of them wants her blood.

She knew that her Squirtle cannot fight anymore and she had no other Pokemon, so she only has one choice...she ran as fast as she could to Viridian City. "HELP!" The Spearows were gaining on her. "SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

* * *

Naruto's eyes widened when he heard someone yell for help, he could tell that whoever was in trouble was very close to him and was coming closer. Naruto left Charmander and Lugia for the moment and ran towards the origin of the voice, and to his shock he saw a girl holding an injured Squirtle with a horde of hostile Spearow chasing her. The girl he saw was about his age and she seemed to be coming from the direction of Pallet Town, Naruto assumed that she was one of the trainer that got a Pokemon from his Grandpa.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the Spearow before he ran out in front of the girl. She saw Naruto in front of her and cried out to him. "Help me!"

"Come here follow me!" yelled Naruto at the girl as he braced himself.

Naruto grabbed the girl when she almost crashed into him and pulled her into the forest so the tall trees might slow down the Spearows. "Come on, follow me!" said Naruto as he lead the girl through the forest while holding her hand. The forest floor was filled with many tree roots and branches which could very easily trip Naruto and the girl, but they managed to get through all of the danger and soon arrived at the clearing Naruto was practicing in.

Naruto looked at Amateratsu that was still practicing his moves and called out to him. "Amateratsu, Flamethrower!" The black Charmander quickly obeyed his master's orders and launched a large torrent of flames at the group of Spearow, scaring at least ten away, but there were still many left.

"Tsukiyomi, Confuse Ray!" Lugia flew into the midst of the Spearow with great speeds and it's eyes glowed a white light, effectively confusing all of the wild Pokemon. "Amateratsu, jump up and use Ember!" Charmander did as it was told and spun his tail around while the Spearow were around him, and the small blasts of fire burned the Spearow, and made all of them fly away. Naruto smiled at this and gave his Pokemon a thumbs up. "Great job Tsuki-chan, Ama-kun."

Then Naruto remembered the girl and looked down into his arms, he found that his other arm was wrapped around the girl and she was leaning in his chest. Naruto blushed a bright red and quickly released the girl from his hug. "S-Sorry miss...but are you alright?" asked Naruto as he looked at the girl who had her head down.

The girl was craddling Squirtle in her arms with tears in her eyes, her first Pokemon was unconscious and she needed to bring her to the Pokemon center as she had no healing equipment with her or any first-aid. She looked up at Naruto, showing her face for the first time. "T-Thank you for saving us Mister..."

Naruto's heart skipped a beat when he saw the face of the girl...she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen...

"I-It was no problem, but are you alright?" asked Naruto again.

The girl nodded but tears were beginning to fall from her eyes. "I'm fine...but my Squirtle needs help fast." Naruto looked at the injured Squirtle and nodded, it was in bad shape. It looked like a very young Squirtle so it still needs much more fighting experience to beat that many Spearow.

Naruto quickly packed his things and returned Tsukiyomi and Amateratsu into their Pokeballs and grabbed the girl's hand. "Come on, we will head to Viridian City, it should be just ahead and they will have a Pokemon Center. The girl returned her Umi-chan back into her Pokeball and ran with Naruto to the city, they hugged the treeline to they wouldn't catch the attention of forest of plain Pokemon. Night was coming fast and the forest was quickly getting dark.

"Don't worry...your Squirtle will be fine." said Naruto to the distressed girl.

She nodded and ran faster. "Yeah...Thank you..."

* * *

It took Naruto and the girl a whole hour of running before they reached the edge of Viridian City, and the girl was rapidly losing her strength. She was panting rapidly and her legs were shaking, it looked obvious that she dies not have the stamina to run such long distances and had been forcing her body all this time.

Naruto held her shoulders to help her a little. "We're here!"

They reached the entrance of the City and stopped at the active Guard Station. There was a road block for some reason and they were checking everybody going into the city. There was a wanted poster taped to the bulletin board and it showed some criminal that committed some crime inside the City.

An officer stepped out of the stall when she saw Naruto and the girl. "Hold it right there, please show your ID's before going into the city."

Naruto looked annoyed and was about to pull out his Pokedex to show the officer but the girl reacted before him. "Auntie Jenny, it's me Melody!" Naruto was surprised that the Officer was the girl's Aunt, but was more enchanted by the girl's name.

The officer seemed to recgonize the girl and quickly hugged the girl. "Melody-chan, where were you, your mother is worried sick."

Melody looked at her Aunt. "I was picking up my first Pokemon from Professor Oak, but then I was attack by a horde of Spearow..." The officer lady gasped. "They attacked my Squirtle and it is hurt badly, so I must go to the Pokemon Center now!"

The Officer nodded and ran to get her Motor-cycle and looked at Naruto. "Sorry kid, but the bike is only a two seater so I can only take Melody there." Melody sent her rescuer an apolegetic look.

Naruto waved them off. "Its alright I will be fine, just take her to the Pokemon Center." The officer nodded and drove off into the many streets of the city, Melody looked back from the bike and smiled at Naruto before she was out of sight.

"Wow..." that smiled further enchanted Naruto as it was filled with emotion, her eyes were shimmering with hope and her body suggested great relief.

* * *

**Streets of Viridian **

Naruto was walking casually along the busy night streets of Viridian with his hands in his pocket, he was heading towards the Pokemon center but his mind was only thinking about Melody...the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. He looked around and saw that many people were having dinner with their families and friends, which made him a little homesick. Thinking to himself, his grandpa would normally be having dinner and Gary should be somewhere in the City.

"I guess I should have some dinner as well..." said Naruto as he saw the large Pokemon Center just ahead.

Naruto had lived in Pallet Town his whole life and this was the first time he has been in a large city, and he was amazed at the many large shops and busy streets. The urban atmostphere had it's own merits and unique feel, but he prefer the peaceful and calm surroundings of his home town.

Naruto walked into the Pokemon center and saw that there was not many people there, including him there were only three different trainers there, and none of them were from Pallet Town. He saw a directory on the wall and walked up to it to search for the dinner area, but in his mind he was hoping that the girl was still in the Pokemon center.

"It's him!" cried a similar voice from behind Naruto, and he looked back to see Melody and an older version of her in a nurse uniform standing next to her.

Naruto smiled a little and walked up to Melody. "Hello...how's your Squirtle?"

Melody smiled brightly at him and nodded her head vigorously. "She's fine now, if it wasn't for you saving us from the Spearow, we wouldn't have made it!"

Naruto waved her off with a casual smile. "It's no problem, it was the right thing to do..." Naruto looked at the older version with a curious look. "Ummm, are you two related?" he asked with a sheepish expression.

Melody and her older version giggled thinking that Naruto was cute. "Yes, I am her older sister and the Nurse Joy of this Pokemon Center."

Naruto's eyes widened as he looked at the two sisters. "So you two are from that Nursing family...my grandpa had told me about your family, and how everyone in your family looks almost identical."

Melody nodded with a smile. "We don't look identical, but just extremely alike." She pointed at herself. "I'm Melody Joy, and she is my sister Liliy Joy."

Naruto nodded and smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you Lily-san, Melody-san."

Lily smiled at Naruto. "The pleasure is all mine Naruto-san, thank you for rescuing my sister."

Naruto looked at the older woman and thought she really looked like Melody, but she gave him a diffferent feel compared to her little sister. Melody's eyes just gave off a very peculiar feeling to Naruto that just made his heart flutter, and her cute behavior just enchanted him.`

"It's really alright, I would never let a pretty girl like Melody-san be hurt by a bunch of Spearow" said Naruto with an innocent smile.

Lily giggled as Melody blushed at his words. "T-Thank you Naruto-san..." said Melody with a shy tone that made Naruto even more enchanted.

Lily smiled at her little sister. "What are thanking him for, saving you or calling you pretty?"

Melody blushed harder and glared cutely at her sister. "Shut up Nee-chan!" Lily just laughed as Melody and Naruto both blushed out of embarassment.

The Nurse Joy's eyes suddenly widened. "Hey Naruto-kun, are you by any chance one of the grandsons of Professor Oak?" asked the kind woman. "Because I got a call from him and he asked me to be on the look out for his grandsons...Gary Oak had already arrived a few hours ago."

Naruto smiled and nodded. "Hai Lily-san, I am Naruto Oak...I guess Grandpa is worried huh?"

Melody's eyes widened as she looked over at the boy who saved her. "Wow Naruto-kun, you are the grandson of Professor Oak!?" exclaimed the girl. "Thats amazing!"

The blonde boy chuckled and rubbed the back of his head a little. "Yeah, many people idolize my Grandpa...I can see what you mean."

Suddenly two Pokeballs blasted through the glass roof of the building and fell to the ground, it both opened and revealed a Koffing and an Ekans. Naruto and the two Joy sister all looked back at the sudden intrusion as all the other trainers in the area ran out of the building.

"What is this...?" asked Naruto to himself as he looked up and saw three figures jump down from the roof. Melody absentmindedly moved closer to Naruto and her sister clearly saw it.

"Prepare for trouble!

Make it double!

To protect the world from devastation!

To unite all peoples within our nation!

To denounce the evils of truth and love!

To extend our reach to the stars above!

Jessie!

James!

Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!

Surrender now, or prepare to fight!

Meowth! That's right!"

After all that two humans were standing in front of the group, one of them was a man that had short blue hair dressed in a white uniform with a red R on his shirt. The other was a woman with long red hair that was wearing the same style of uniform as the man, and lastly, there was a Meowth that knew how to speak human language.

Naruto glared at the intruders with his hand touching the Pokeball of Amateratsu. "What do you think you're doing?!"

James smelled to rose that he lifted to his face with a smirk. "We are here to steal rare and powerful Pokemon...now if you value your own safety, move out of the way little boy..."

Lily and Melody step in front of the many rooms filled with Pokeballs and glared at the two theives. "What do you think you are doing...this is a pokemon hospital, there are no poweful pokemon here, all we have are sick and injured pokemon."

Jessie smirked and flicked her hair. "We will be the ones to decide that..."

James took out a pokeball and threw it to the ground. "Go Koffing!" cried the man as the pokeball unleashed a koffing and th epokemon immediately expelled a heavy smoke screen around the area. Naruto and Melody were coughing badly as Lily covered her mouth as she pulled the younger kids away from the area. The three of them were running as fast as they could through the many hallways trying to reach the back room where most of the pokemon were held.

Lily reached the room first and swiped the key card through the electronic pad, then all three of them stormed inside. The Nurse Joy quickly activated the PC and called the Pokemon center in Pewter City...but the electricity was suddenly cut off.

Naruto's eyes widened when the door behind him was sudden smashed opened and when the dust cleared a Ekens was crawling on the ground meneacingly at the young man. Melody grabbed Naruto arm and tried to pull him back, she had a scared expression on her face but she did not want her new friend to be hurt.

"Melody-chan, Naruto-kun, get back, stay away from them!" cried Lily as she tried to think of a less injured Pokemon to use.

Melody pressed her face on Naruto back as she pulled him back. "Naruto-kun please come back!" cried the girl as tears flowed down her face.

Naruto saw the tears and oddly felt his heart stricten, he didn't want to see the beautiful girl cry. "It's alright Melody-chan, we can't let these people get any of the pokemon..." said the young man as he stared back at the two smirking theives.

James laughed and threw his rose away. "You should listen to your little girlfriend boy...this is a grown ups game."

Naruto growled at the man and reached for his Pokeball, he knew that Amateratsu was not strong enough for this battle yet and he did not want to risk it, so he reached for his other Pokemon. "Go Tsukiyomi!" cried Naruto as the majestic legendary bird was unleashed from it's pokeball and it's cry was like a soft melody to everybody's ears, it even made Melody feel soothed. The young Joy remembered that it was the same Pokemon that saved her and her Squirtle back in the forest, but she was too desperate for help at the time and hadn't really paid attention to the beautiful Pokemon.

Team Rocket looked shocked at the Pokemon as they have never seen such a majestic creature. "What Pokeman is that!?" asked Jessie as she stared at the beautiful white bird.

Meowth's eyes were wide. "I-I think that is one of the Legendary birds!" he said as his other two partners were shocked. Lily was also shocked at the sight of a pokemon of legend.

Naruto glared at the theives and stepped up. "Tsukiyomi, use Confuse Ray!" commanded Naruto as the Lugia's eyes glowed blue as it stared at Team Rocket. The Ekens and Koffing along with the three other thieves' eyes glowed the same shade of blue as Lugia.

Naruto smirked when the group of clowns started to act crazy and knocked into each other as they scrambled on the ground. Melody peeked out from behind Naruto and stared at the scary looking bunch of thieves banging their heads on the ground...the girl suddenly giggled against Naruto's arm making the young man smile.

Lily was surprised at how weak the intimidating thieves were, and quickly looked at Naruto. "Naruto-kun, finished them!"

Naruto nodded and pointed his finger at Team Rocket. "Tsukiyomi, finish them with Shadow Ball!" cried Naruto as dark energy gathered in Lugia's opened jaws until it was a large ball. Tsukiyomi glared at the thieves before it launched the devastating attack directly them. The ball of energy crashed into the ground in front of the group of theives and exploded. The blast was so strong it pushed Naruto, Melody and Lily back because of it's shockwave, and the hallway shook under it's pressure.

Team Rocket had no idea what happened, all they knew was that suddenly felt great pain around them and that they were lifted into the air. There was a great force under them and it pushed them higher and higher in the air, and soon they realized that they had crashed through the roof of the building and was still going strong. "AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH" cried the theives all in unison as they and their pokemon were blown out of the sky by the legendary pokemon...

Naruto smirked as Melody and Lily stared in shock at the power of Tsukiyomi. When the smoke cleared it revealed a destroyed hallway and a giant hole in the roof, and Naruto looked back at the girl sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head. "Um...I'm really sorry about ruining your hallway and roof, I guess it was a bad idea to use the Shadow Ball in such a compacted area..."

Lily got over her shock first and smiled as she shook her head. "Its alright Naruto-kun, if you and your pokemon hadn't defeated those guys then my Pokemon Centre would have suffered much worst..." said the woman kindly with a bow. "I should be the one thanking you Naruto-kun..."

The young man blushed at her gesture and just waved his hand around. "Its really no problem Lily-san, I will never let those people harm any Pokemon." said Naruto, which made the older sister of the Joy family smile and nod.

All the while, Melody was staring up at the tall but friendly looking Pokemon with wonder in her eyes. She had never seen such a majestic Pokemon before, even in all of her textbooks about them. Melody stared into Lugia's eyes innocently and began to walk towards it. "Wow..." whispered the girl to herself with a smile.

Tsukiyomi looked down at the girl that it's master had rescued a few hours ago, and saw that she was looking up at it curiously. The Lugia knew the girl meant no harm to it, so it leaned it's head down towards the girl and smiled a little. "Luuu"

Melody giggled at the large Pokemon and slowly reached up to pat it's head. "You are so powerful...but you are also so gentle." muttered the girl softly close to Tsukiyomi. "So amazing..."

Naruto walked up to his new friend and smiled at her. "Wow Melody-chan, Tsuki-chan is usually quite shy with new faces, she must really like you."

Melody's smile brightened. "Really!?" Before Naruto could answer, Tsukiyomi lightly brushed it's face against the girl, and licked her lightly on her face. The girl giggled and hugged Tsukiyomi lightly around the head. "Wow, you are just like a baby Pokemon." said the girl as the Lugia continue to play with her. Naruto walked over with a smile and stroked the top of Lugia's wing like he would always do everyday, for some reason he was glad that his best friend liked Melody.

Lliy watched the two teenagers with a smile on her face, and she decided to ask something that would solve a problem in her mind. "Excuse me Naruto-san?" said the woman as she caught Naruto's attention.

Naruto looked back at the woman. "What is it Lily-san?"

The Nurse Joy smiled. "Are you planning to travel around towns to earn badges for the Pokemon League?" asked the woman as she caught her sister's attention as well.

The young man nodded with a smile. "Yep, that's my plan for the foreseeable future."

Melody smiled at his words and turned to her new friend. "Wow, that is cool Naruto-kun...I want to travel around too, but instead I want to win the Grand Ribbon for Pokemon Coordinators."

Naruto smiled back at the beautiful girl. "Thats very cool too, I've never met a coordinator before!"

While she enjoyed seeing the budding new friendship of the two teenagers, Lily decided to interupt. "Naruto-kun...since you are going to be traveling around the world anyway, would you mind if Melody-chan joined you as your partner?"

Naruto and Melody was silent at her question. The young man was not expecting her to ask something like that, and the young girl was hoping that her sister would at least ask for her opinion first...though she wouldn't mind traveling with her new friend. Naruto looked at Melody and back to Lily. "I never really thought about it, but it would be nice to have a friend traveling with me." said the young man genuinely. "But that would depend if Melody-chan even wants to travel with me."

Melody shot her sister an annoyed look before she smile over at Naruto. "I would love to travel with you Naruto-kun...I was a bit nervous about traveling alone, so having a friend along would be great."

Lily clapped her hands together and smile. "That's great!" exclaimed the elder sister happily. "I was worried about Melody-chan traveling alone, but now that I know she will be with a powerful young trainer, I am relieved."

Naruto smiled and nodded. "Okay, then its settled!" said the young man as he stretched his hand out to Melody. "Great to have you aboard Melody-chan!" said the blonde boy with a smile.

Melody giggled and shook his hand. "Thank you Naruto-kun!"

All the while, Tsukiyomi was floating around it's master and his new friend with a happy expression on it's face, it was glad that the girl will be joining them, she seemed really nice...

* * *

The End!

I wrote this story six months ago and I never published it, but I saw it again today when I was clearing up my computer so I decided to try it out. Please give me a little feedback about this story as I am really not sure about it. :)

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Traveling Trio

I Don't Own Naruto or Pokemon!

Legendary Whirlpool Trainer - Chapter 2

* * *

On the north edge of Viridian City was a large forest, and one must pass through it in order to travel to the next city of a Pokemon Gym in it. Naruto was carrying his refilled backpack on his back as he walked along Route 2 towards Pewter City, and had a smile on his face as he looked around the beautiful scenery. It was still quite early in morning, so the sky was still a relaxing azure blue, and the birds were just starting their morning symphony.

"I'm so glad you're alright Umi-chan!" chirped Melody as she hugged her little Squirtle close to her chest with a smile on her face.

The girl was very excited to start her journey with Naruto throughout the world, she had been dreaming about traveling and meeting new Pokemon ever since she was a little girl, and it was finally happening. Her mother and older sister were very worried about her and had packed her backpack to the brim with many supplies, luckily for her, Naruto offered to hold some of the things in his pack so it wouldn't be so heavy for her.

Naruto smiled over at his new friend. "You really have great passion about Pokemon Melody-chan." praised the young teen sincerely.

The pink haired girl smiled back at her friend. "Thank you Naruto-kun, I love Pokemon!" said the girl happily as she leaned down and kissed the top of Umi-chan's head.

The two traveling youngsters were nearing the egde of the forest, and they knew they had arrived when they saw a road sign that said "Viridian Forest". The trees ahead of them were really tall and compacted, and they could see that under the canopy of the trees were really dark, the dense forest had blocked out most of the sunlight.

Naruto smiled over at Melody. "Okay...lets go!" said the young teen as he held onto the strap of his backpack and walked into the forest. Melody nodded at her friend as she walked beside him, but she was a bit nervous about walking into the dark and intimidating forest, so she hugged Umi-chan tighter and stepped into the forest after a deep breath.

Entering the forest was like walking into a new world. There were some light forests near Pallet Town, but Naruto had never seen such a dense and dark forest before, he wondered how the trees managed to grow so extensively, it was really quite amazing. There were a lot of sounds around the two walking people, and most of them were all caused by Pokemon.

Melody felt better after a few minutes in the forest, and smiled when she saw some Pidgeys flying around in the sky just through tiny glimpes pass the leaves blocking the sun. Umi-chan was looking around the forest being just as excited as her master was, she shifted herself in the girl's arms until her shell was against her chest. Naruto was surprised that the road in the forest was so pronounced, it seemed that many people use the road to pass the forest, but they were the only ones on the road at the moment.

Naruto took out a map from his pack and unfolded it in front of him as he continued to walk. "It seems that it will take us about half the day to clear this forest...then we should be in Pewter City." said the blonde teen as he analysed the map.

Melody walked up beside Naruto and peered down at the map. "Wow it will take that long?" exclaimed the girl as she looked at her friend. "I didn't know the forest is so big."

Naruto smiled as he put his map away. "Yeah, this forest connects Viridian City to Pewter City, its really amazing that such a huge forest hadn't been constructed into main highways already." said the young teen with a smile on his face, he was very glad that some parts of nature had not been destroyed by humans around the planet. "While we are in this forest we should try to catch some Pokemon..."

Melody's smiled brightened at his words. "Yeah!" cried the girl happily. "I want to catch a Butterfree!"

The blonde teen chuckled at his friend as they walked along the path. "Is there a particular reason why you want a Butterfree?" asked the young teen curiously.

The Joy girl smiled over at Naruto sweetly. "I've always wanted a Butterfree!" chirped the girl happily. "When I was a little girl I played with a wild one, and ever since then I fell in love with them. They are just so beautiful and cute, that I have to have one!"

Naruto smiled at the girl's innocence. "Well you are lucky Melody-chan, there are a lot of Caterpies and Metapods in this forest." said the young teen as he recalled what he read on the Pokemon Guidebook in the Pokemon Centre. "That means there is a high chance that there will be flocks of Butterfrees in the forest."

Melody's eyes widened and her smiled brightened. "Really?!" cried the girl. "Then what are we waiting for, lets go find them!" Naruto just smiled as he let the girl pull him along the winding road in the forest, hoping that they will eventually run into some interesting Pokemon.

The two teenagers were once again walking in a relaxed pace, as Melody had gotten tired of pulling her friend along and walking at a fast pace. It had been about three hours since they had entered the forest, and they were about a third of the way through the forest, but they haven't seen any Pokemon yet. There were a lot of noises and movement in the bushed and large trees around them, but Naruto didn't want to stray from the main path because they might get lost. All they had was an old-fashioned map, not a Poke-Nav, so they wouldn't have a GPS to guide them if they ever lost the position they were in.

Despite the fact that there was a scarcity of Pokemon around them, Naruto and Melody were still content with the relaxing pathway and scenery. It was almost noon and the sun should be above their heads, but the soft leaves of the canopies blocked out the harsh heat and kept them in a peaceful sanctuary underneath. There was a little bit of wind and they created a soft melody as the pass through the many tree leaves in their way, and together with the sounds of wilderness around them, they formed a beautiful symphony.

Naruto smiled as he intwined his fingers behind his head and looked up at the covered sky. "Wow...this is such a relaxing walk I am not even tired after so long."

Melody smiled over at her friend and nodded a little herself. "I know, the environment around here is just so amazing, I've never felt so relaxed." said the girl before she rubbed her belly a little. "But I am a little hungry, should we stop for lunch soon?"

The blonde teen nodded with a smile. "Sure, this is a good time to eat!"

The two teenagers found a nice flat boulder along the side of the road and decided to lay their things out there. Melody had packed them both some sandwiches and water for the day, she knew that they won't be in the next city for lunch, so she prepared ahead. Unlike other members of her medical family, Melody had always prefered to learn cooking rather than nursing. It may be an odd replacement of skill, but the Joy family trains their daughters medical arts as early as they could learn to cook with their parents.

"Here you go Naruto-kun, I made these for us." said the girl as she handed a couple of sandwiches over to her friend. Melody then reached into her pack and took out some Pokemon food for her Umi-chan. "Umi-chan, here's your lunch." said the girl sweetly as she patted Umi-chan's head as she ate.

Naruto felt his mouth water at the tasty looking delicacy, he had never seen such an appealing sandwich, it was filled with layers of fresh vegetables and at the middle was a juicy looking slice of roast beef. "These look amazing Melody-chan, thank you very much!" said Naruto as he took a big bite out of his first sandwich. The moment he started to chew, Naruto found out that it was the best sandwich he had ever tasted, there was some kind of sauce in the meat that made it very delicious. Naruto looked over at Melody, who was checking his reaction to her food, and shot her a teary eyed look. "This is the most delicious sandwich I have ever tasted!"

Melody giggled at Naruto's cute expression and started to eat her own share as well. "Thank you Naruto-kun, I'm very happy you like it!"

Naruto kept smiling at his beautiful friend as he enjoyed eating her wonderful food, he was so glad that he decided to travel with such a great cook. Melody's food had made Naruto look forward to more traveling between towns because it would mean he could enjoy more of her cooking. The blonde teen blazed through his first sandwich very fast, he didn't really feel hungry before, but after tasting Melody's food he felt femished.

Melody giggled at friend. "Slow down Naruto-kun, you got some on the side of your mouth..." said the girl as she took a napkin and reached up to wipe the corner of Naruto's mouth. "If you like my food so much I'll cook more for you later."

Naruto blushed a little at the girl's sweet actions but it was abandoned when she said she would cook more for him. He smiled brightly and nodded. "Thank you Melody-chan, you are just the best!" said the young man as the girl giggled again and nod. Naruto's eyes suddenly widened when he saw Umi-chan eating her lunch near him. "Oops, I forgot about Tsuki-chan and Ama-kun..." said the young teen with a sheepish face as Melody giggled at him.

The grandson of Oak threw his two occupied Poke-balls to the ground and they erupted into twin bright lights. Amaterasu and Tsukiyomi were soon revealed behind the light, and they both smiled at their master. Naruto took out some Pokemon food from his pack, with Tsuki-chan's being most of his luggage. "Here you go Tsuki-chan, Ama-kun!" said Naruto as he filled up his Pokemon's bowls respectively, and they starter and legendary Pokemon chowed down happily.

Melody was finished with her sandwiches and decided to see Tsukiyomi more closely. "Wow, Tsuki-chan just seems more beautiful every time I see her..." said the girl softly as she reached up and stroked the large bird's wing. "Legendary Pokemon are so amazing..."

Naruto smiled at the girl as he too finished his food. "Tsuki-chan is a Lugia, one of the Legendary Birds...I don't know how, but my grandpa said that Tsuki-chan's egg came to me somehow, and when she hatched she recognized me as it's master."

The pinkette looked over at Naruto with shock. "You mean that you had her since she was in her egg?!" Melody had seen many Pokemon eggs before because of her knowledgable mother and sister, but she had never seen a trainer own a Pokemon while it was still in the egg.

The blonde teen nodded. "Yep, I was a baby back then, so we basically had to grow up together."

Melody smiled at Naruto. "You are so lucky Naruto-kun, you have such a cool best friend and Pokemon!" chirped the girl happily. "Not only is it one of the most beautiful Pokemon ever, she is also so powerful and legendary!"

Naruto nodded back with a smile. "You are right, but Tsuki-chan being to rare may not be a good thing" said the young man worried. "Like the crooks we saw yesterday, they might try to steal Tsuki-chan from me and use her as their own Pokemon." Melody gasped at his words, she hadn't thought of that yet, but now that she did, it made a lot of sense. "That's why I have to train all my Pokemon as best as I can, so I can protect all my precious friends from harm."

The young Joy turned to her friend. "I know you can do it Naruto-kun, you are already very strong and capable from what I saw yesterday!" exclaimed the girl. "And if you keep doing what you are doing, I am sure that you will be one of the greatest trainers of all time!"

Naruto smiled sincerely at his beautiful friend. "Thank you Melody-chan..."

The two trainers talked casually with each other as their Pokemon continued to eat the food off their bowls, and everyone was happy. Umi-chan had met Amateratsu and Tsukiyomi the day before at the Pokemon Centre. At first the little Squirtle was intimidated by the fierce looking Charmander and giant Lugia, but soon warmed up to them after they started to mingle. Amaterasu looked fierce and intimidating, but he was just as young as Umi-chan, so they became good friends in a short time. Tsukiyomi was much older and more powerful than the two, but she acted like an older sibling to the two, looking over them with a commanding aura.

Naruto suddenly noticed some ruffling in the trees above them, and out of no where, a large bug like Pokemon dove out of the canopy and snatched a bag of Pokemon food away. Tsukiyomi noticed as soon as her master did and followed the intruder with her eyes. The bag was quite heavy so the Pokemon was flying quite slowly and could be followed by the eyes of everyone present.

Naruto jumped to his feet. "Hey come back here!" cried the young teen as he ran after the bird. Looking back he looked at Tsukiyomi seriously. "Tsuki-chan, stop that Pokemon!" commanded Naruto.

The Lugia flew into the air, the air around her was compressed back and created a shockwave. Melody and the two smaller Pokemon were almost swept away, but they managed to stay on the ground. The Legendary Bird zipped through he trees agily and swiftly, her wings opening and closing to dodge the many tree trunks in her way. Tsukiyomi's speed was much greater than the random Pokemon in the first place, and now that the other Pokemon was holding onto a bag of food, the Lugia easily caught up to it.

"Luuuu" cried Tsukiyomi as she struck the other Pokemon with a Wing Attack. The bug was forced to release the bag and Tsukiyomi caught it with her Psychic Attack, letting it hover in mid-air as she landed on a branch. Naruto ran over and looked at the fallen Pokemon, it was a Beedrill. Naruto took out his Pokedex and pointed it at Beedrill:

_"Beedrill is extremely territorial. No one should ever approach its nest - this is for their own safety. If angered, they will attack in a furious_ swarm."

The blonde young teen sighed. "Why did this thing just randomly steal from us...there should be a lot of food in the forest for them." mumbled Naruto as he walked back to his partner and returned her to her Pokeball. It is very rare for Beedrill to attack others when left alone, such provoction must mean that there is an overpopulated amount of Beedrill in the area. It was no longer safe to eat in the forest, they must leave as soon as possible, just in case other Beedrill come looking for them.

Melody was holding Umi-chan as she waited for her friend to come back. "Are you alright Naruto-kun, that was a Beedrill right?"

Naruto nodded. "Yes, we have to leave here as soon as possible, it is dangerous with so many Beedrill around here..." said the young teen seriously to the worried girl.

The Joy nodded and placed Umi-chan down on the ground. "Okay, you better come back inside Umi-chan, its safer." said the girl as she returned her Squirtle to her Pokeball. Melody quickly packed her things up along with Naruto and they were quickly back on the road. After the initial attack, the teens knew exactly how fast the Beedrills were, and they were getting paranold of some other one suddenly popping out of the forest. Melody walked closer to Naruto until her shoulder was almost touching his, she was scared of her surroundings and Naruto's presence offered her comfort.

Naruto's eyes were constantly darting left and right to check for any sudden movements and changes, and his hand was always placed on Tsukiyomi's Pokeball just in case they were attacked again. Judging by the time they had spent in the forest, there were still about three hours left before they reached the other end, and that will be before nightfall. Naruto knew that they must make it out of the forest before nighfall, because if they don't, the Beedrill won't be the only problem they will be facing...

Melody suddenly heard something to the right of the path, and jumped a little. "N-Naruto-kun, there was something over there!" cried the girl as she hugged Naruto's arm and closed her eyes.

Naruto quickly looked over and saw nothing. "Its okay Melody-chan, it should be fine..." said the young teen with a soothing voice.

Melody looked back to her right side timidly. "Okay..." whispered the girl as she saw nothing...but she did not let go of Naruto's arm.

The two young trainers continued their way to Pewter City through the dark and trecherous forest, and the sun seem to set faster than normal. Naruto knew that Bedrill were more active during the night, and things were getting increasingly dangerous for them at the moment. The sky was turning orange much faster than time seem to pass, and the shadows along the two teenager's feet were getting long and longer. The trees around them began to look black, losing their shades of green from the lack of light in the area.

Suddenly both Naruto and Melody heard some buzzing behind them and they instantly knew it was bad. Naruto glared at the incominng threat and threw a pokeball in front of them. "Go Amateratsu!" A brilliant light faded to reveal the black Charmander, and his red flames illuminated the area. The Oak looked back at Melody and stood in front of her. "Stand back Melody-chan, I don't want you to get hurt!" Melody listened to her friend and despite the dire situation, blushed because of the young man's words...

Naruto and Amateratsu glared into the darkness and the incoming red eyes. "Get ready..." commanded the young man to his pokemon.

Soon enough a horde of Bedrill were seen and they were all coming straight for Naruto. It was almost night and it was time for the Bedrill to collect food for their young, unfortunately, their food were intended to be the two young trainers. Melody grabbed onto Naruto's arm as he saw the razor sharp pins on the incoming Pokemon and had tears welling up in her eyes.

Just as the first few were close enough, Naruto pointed his finger at them. "Amateratsu, Flamethrower!"

As the words left his trainer's mouth, Amateratsu launched a dense pillar of flames directly at the charging Pokemon, and the first few were instantly brought down. Fire was powerful against Bug-types, and if they were able to keep the battle inside the narrow opening, they had a chance of defeating all of the Bedrill. Narutp continued to command Amateratsu to attack the most densely populated areas, but he had to be careful of not setting the forest on fire.

Naruto's eyes widened when he heard more buzzing from behind him, and he looked back along with Melody that more Bedrill were coming in that direction. "Damn!" cried Naruto as he glared at the incoming threat. "The light must have drawn them over...insects always travel to the light." Naruto pulled Melody into his arms and hugged her protectively as he turned his back to face the incoming Bedrill. Amateratsu could only fire at one direction and there was not enough time to summon Tsukiyomi...

"Growly, Flamethrower!" cried another voice from behind the second horde of Bedrill, and another attack of flames torched them from behind. Naruto was surprised to find someone else in the forest it such a time, but was relieved more than anything. The young Oak looked down at the girl in his arms when he felt her tremble and saw that Melody was holding onto him like a lifeline, her vulnerable face just made him want to hug and protect her more.

"Melody-chan!" cried the same voice from before, and it was getting much closer as the second horde of Beedrill had scattered away. As soon the image of the other person came into view, and it was another young girl. She was about the same age as Naruto and Melody, and she had a beautiful light shade of blue hair. It was so captivating that it caught Naruto's undivided attention despite all that was going on around him. The blue hair was shoulder length and was a little spiky near the end. Getting a better look because of the increased light, Naruto saw that the girl had bright blue eyes and alabaster skin that was more pronounced given her blue t-shirt and jeans.

Melody smiled at the sight of the girl and reached her hand out for her. "Jenny-chan!"

The girl named Jenny grabed onto Melody's hand and pulled her away from Naruto and into a hug. "You worried me so much Melody-chan!"

Naruto quickly turned back as the girls were talking. "Amateratsu, continue your Flamethrower and slowly stalk back towards me!" As soon as the Charmander was within arms reach Naruto picked him up. "Okay, we have to get out of here!" exclaimed Naruto as he grabbed Melody's hand and began to stalk back. Naruto held Amateratsu with one arm while the Pokemon's head was rested on his shoulder as it fired a flamethrower at the Bedrill. "That direction should be safe!"

Jenny nodded her head and grabbed Melody's other arm. "You're right, lets go!"

The three teenagers ran as fast as their feet could carry them, and with the flames blocking the way of the Beedrill, they were getting away from them quickly. Melody saw a cave on the side of a large valley, and led her two friends to that direction. Naruto gritted his teeth as he ran along side Melody, he knew where the girl was headed and found that it was a good place for one final attack. Just as the three were about to enter the cave Naruto let go of Melody and turned around.

"Naruto-kun!" cried Melody in distress as Jenny also stopped to look.

Naruto turned back at the girls. "Go in the cave, I will be in there in a minute!" Jenny dragged Melody into the cave as the girl was fighting to pull Naruto inside with her. "Amateratsu, full power Flamethrower, give them everything you got!" At his words the Charmander's flame on his tail increased in ferocity, and the flames coming out of his mouth became more intense. Naruto calculated that Amateratsu would only be able to let out such strong flames for only a brief moment, and he was right. The Charmander's flames died down, and as soon as that happened Naruto picked him up and ran into the cave.

Jenny growled at the cave opening. "The Beedrill are still coming!" cried the girl as she saw many red eyes coming near them.

Naruto smirked and reached for his first Pokemon. "No matter..." muttered the young trainer as he threw the Pokeball out of the cave. "Tsukiyomi!" Just like before the legendary bird flew out of her Pokeball with grace and beauty, her light illuminated the area and revealed the horde of Beedrill to Naruto. Melody felt more at ease by her presence and Jenny looked on in shock at the sight. "Stand in front of the cave entrance and use Safeguard!" commanded Naruto.

"LUUU!" The Lugia glew a light blue as a barrier of energy surrounded her and protected the entrance of the cave. The Beedrill all aimed their attacks at the Lugia, but they all recoiled back after crashing into the powerful barrier.

Naruto smiled. "Now use Hypnosis!"

Tsukiyomi's eyes glew another light blue and stared into the many pair of menacing red eyes in front of her. One by one the Beedrill fell into deep sleep from Tsukiyomi's attack, and all fell to the ground motionlessly. The sound of buzzing faded into nothing, and Naruto could finally calm his nerves after a stressful battle. Naruto breathed a sigh of relief as he smiled at his lifelong partner and patted her on the wind. 'Thank you Tsuki-chan, you are amazing." The Lugia happily leaned into her master's touch and snuggled her face against her master's own. Naruto knelt down at a tired Amateratsu and patted him on the head. "You were great to Amateratsu, I am so proud of you." The Charmaner licked his master's hand and happily returned to his Pokeball.

Naruto chuckled at his Pokemon's affection and rubbed the top of her head. Looking back behind him Naruto saw Melody standing in front of the other girl with a blank look on her face, and it worried him. Throughout the whole ordeal Naruto was very worried for Melody, the girl was innocent and timid, and she would be deeply effected by these almost lethal experiences. The young man smiled back at the girls and placed his hand on his hips.

"Are you two alrigh-"

Naruto was interupted when Melody suddenly ran up to him and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. Naruto was shocked at first but returned the gesture once he got the meaning of the girl. The young man wrapped his arms around the girl and rested his head on her shoulder, Melody was still shaking a little and Naruto wanted to calm her down. The girl was still in shock because of the attacking Beedrill, but she was more mortified at the thought of Naruto dying for her. When the second horde of Beedrill came at them Naruto tried to block their attacks with his own body, which would have likely killed him, and it made Melody catatonic.

Melody smacked Naruto lightly on the shoulder repeatedly as he sobbed. "Y-You are such a Baka!" cried the girl as more tears flowed out of her eyes. "You could have died!"

Naruto tenderly rubbed Melody's back. "Its okay Melody-chan...its over and everybody is fine." whispered the young man into her ear. "I promise you that as long as we are together, everything will be fine..."

The young Joy pulled away and gave Naruto a smile. "O-Okay..." muttered the girl with a steadier voice.

Jenny walked up to Melody and placed a head on her shoulder. "Are you alright Melody-chan?" asked the girl with a look of worry on her face.

Melody smiled back at her friend and nodded her head. "I'm fine now..." said the girl with a smile as she held on to her friend's hand before looking back at Naruto. "Naruto-kun this is my childhood friend, Jenny."

Naruto smiled at the blue haired girl and nodded. "Its very nice to meet you Jenny-san, thank you very much for helping us back there, you really saved us." said the young man with a slight bow.

Jenny smirked and crossed her arms across her chest. "Well someone had to save you, and I just happened to be around looking for Melody-chan, so I just did a simple thing..." said the girl proudly with a sense of condesention. "And my little Growly wanted to battle come Beedrill too." chirped the girl as she patted her Groulithe on the head.

Melody gave her friend a look. "Why were you looking for me Jenny-chan?"

The blue haired girl took hold of Melody's hand and pulled her closer to her. "I was talking to Lili-nee and she told me you were going on a journey with a guy!" exclaimed Jenny as she waved her hands around in the air. "How can I let my innocent Melody-chan travel alone with a guy without any other people!" Jenny hugged Melody protectively as she gave Naruto a look.

Naruto really had no idea what the girl was trying to say. "Umm what?"

Jenny pointed a finger at Naruto and stuck her tongue out at him. "Melody-chan is like my precious sister, and I cannot let her travel alone with a guy she had just met!" said the girl a matter-of-factly. "How do I know that you are not a guy that just wants Melody-chan to be his girlfriend!"

Both Naruto and Melody blushed at the accusation and waved their hands quickly. "I-I assure you that I have no ulterior motives like that!" cried the young man with a blush on his face. "Lili-san wanted me to protect Melody-chan and she is my friend, so I agreed to having her travel with me!"

Melody nodded and pushed Jenny back a little. "Its true Jenny-chan, Naruto-kun is my friend and I trust him!"

Jenny shook her head. "Well I don't, and I will stick around until I deem you trustworthy of being Melody-chan's travel partner!"

Naruto look at the blue haired girl surprised. "You mean you want to travel with us!?" shouted Naruto as Melody looked over at her best friend.

The blue haired girl smirked and pulled Melody closer to her. "Yep, I am here to protect Melody-chan from harm!" announced the girl as she stalked up to Naruto and placed her hands on her hips. "Now you, what is your name, where are you from, how did you even meet Melody-chan and why are you looking so suspicious!?"

Naruto was baffled by the blue haired girl! She was beautiful and her hair captivated Naruto, but he couldn't help but wonder why she was so different from Melody. According to what he had learned about them so far, they were childhood friends and are close as sisters, but their personalities were completely different. Melody was one of the sweetest and the most kind girl Naruto had ever met, but Jenny was one of the most confusing girls he had ever met. In Naruto's opinion they were both some of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen in his life, but that was about the only thing they had in common.

Melody stood in front of Naruto facing Jenny. "I am very happy that you are going to travel with us Jenny-chan, but can you please not interogate Naruto-kun like he is a criminal, this is not your training session you know?"

Tsukiyomi didn't know who the new girl was but she looked pretty and she gave of an aura of security, the Lugia felt like she would be safe around Jenny. "Luuu..." purred Tsuki-chan as she rubbed the side of her face against Jenny.

The blue haired girl smiled at the large but cute Pokemon. "Wow, you are like a baby girl for someone so powerful!" Jenny had no idea what kind of Pokemon Tsukiyomi was, but she had taken a liking to the majestic bird and found her to be adorable. "Unlike your master I think you are a very good traveling partner!"

Despite his lifelomg friend interacting with Jenny, Naruto cocked his head to the side in confusion. "Training session?..." muttered the young trainer as he looked at Jenny for a few seconds. "Hey!" cried Naruto as he slightly shocked the two girls. "You must be from the Officer Jenny family!" Naruto had learned about the police family from a history book back in Pallet Town, and he knew that they were one of the most famous family in the world, with all daughters in the family being some of the best police in the world.

Jenny smiled as she looked back at Naruto and nodded proudly. "Yep, I am the daughter of the Viridian Officer Jenny, and I am going to be one of the Officers of the Sixteenth Generation!"

Naruto smiled back and sighed. "Alright then...to make things clear I am Naruto Oak, the grandson of Professor Oak." Jenny looked shocked to hear what he said. "I am from Pallet Town and I met Melody-chan when she was being chased by a flock of Spearow, and I really don't look suspicious."

The future officer looked satisfied for the moment. "Okay I trust you for now...mainly because you saved us and you are the grandson of Professor Oak, but you do look suspicious." Naruto face-faulted at that. "Either way it is already dark outside, so we must set up camp in this cave tonight."

Naruto nodded and ran his hand through his hair. "I figured as much..."

Jenny pulled Melody to the right side of the cave and pulled out her sleeping bag. "You can share a sleeping bag with me Melody-chan."

Melody smiled at her surrogate sister and best friend's protective nature over her and nodded with a sigh. "Alright...you are always so forceful Jenny-chan." mumbled the girl as she laid down on the slightly hard ground.

The blue haired girl huffed and laid down next to Melody. "Whatever Melody-chan, just be happy that I am here to protect you."

Naruto chuckled as he took out his own sleeping back and laid at the left side of the cave. The girls' interactions were nothing like his own when he was with Gary or Ash, but he could tell that they deeply cared for each other like really sisters. Naruto did find Jenny a little strange, but he liked the fire in her and her desire to protect her best friend, he really respected that. He was sure that given time Jenny will also become one of his cloeset friends, and he would want to protect her.

Naruto laid down on the ground as Tsuki-chan laid down next to him, her large body curled up around his sleeping bag with her head close to his. "Good night Tsuki-chan..."

* * *

The End!

That was the second chapter of Legendary Whirlpool Trainer, and I hope you all liked it! I was really surprised by the amount of attention this story got, 143 reviews with just one chapter!

I added Jenny into the story because I think it will add more to the relationship between the now trio and it will be fun for me to write. Different from Melody, Jenny will be more of a Tsundere girl who will have feelings for Naruto eventually, but will act like a tough girl no matter what. I think writting about her and Naruto will be fun and cute, so I hope you all like her as well.

Based on context, you can all assume that the pairig will be Naruto x Melody x Jenny!

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


End file.
